A conventional pipe cutter is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a blade 10 with a plurality of teeth 11 defined in the lower edge thereof so as to be engaged with a pawl member 13 connected to one of two handles 15, 15' of the pipe cutter. The handle 15 having the pawl member 13 has a fixed jaw 150 so that a pipe can be cut between the blade 10 and the fixed jaw 150. The other handle 15' ha a stop pawl 14 connected thereto so as to engage with the teeth and prevent the blade 10 form moving rearwardly when cutting the pipe. A spring 12 has one end thereof fixedly connected to the handle 15' and the other end thereof connected to the blade 10 so that when the teeth 11 of the blade 10 is not engaged with the pawl member 13 and the stop pawl 14, the blade 10 will be pivoted to its original position. The cutting movement of the blade 10 is operated by reciprocatingly operating the handle 15 to move the pawl member 13 to engage with the teeth one by one. This is time consuming job and the numbers of the teeth 11 are so many that the manufacturing cost for manufacturing the blade 10 together with the teeth 11 is high. Furthermore, when using the pipe cutter, the teeth 11 are exposed and the total width between the two handles 15, 15' of the pipe is so large that is inconvenient for use.
The present invention intends to provide a pipe cutter which has less numbers of teeth on the lower edge of the blade and a compact size. The pipe cutter improves the shortcomings of the conventional pipe cutter and reduces the manufacturing cost.